Ricalna Forde
Ricalna Forde (リカルナ フォルドー, Rikaruna Forudō) is a mother keeper working in Heaven's Tower. He was originally a member of COSMOS and is the main protagonist of Mother Keeper. Appearance Human As a human, Ricalna had short spiked black hair, and red eyes. He wore a bandana round his head, a sleeveless jacket, camouflage trousers, and heavy duty boots. He wears a fingerless glove on his right hand over and elbow length black glove. He had two earrings on the top of his right ear and five on his left, three at the top, two at the bottom. Mother Keeper As a Mother Keeper, Ricalna's left eye is now yellow, with a crosshair for the pupil. He has long silver hair, which spikes at one side and is tied back in a ponytail. He has a marking on the left side of his forehead. He wears a sleeveless under shirt which covers his neck, with a long red jacket over it, with two belts around the waist. He wears the same glove from when he was human on his right hand but his left arm is now bandaged to the elbow and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. He wears the same earrings as when he was human. Personality Ricalna tends to go along with things to please others, having joined COSMOS to make Graham happy. He is uncertain of his own opinions and quick to change them in light of hearing a different side. He is left conflicted over whether Eden is evil or not as Graham says they are but everyone around him in Eden says they did nothing wrong. Background Ricalna was born in the slums and abandoned by his parents, along with his little sister, Lennard. They were taken in by Graham, who Ricalna came to see as a father to them. When Ricalna was older, he joined COSMOS, the rebellion group that Graham was in charge of. He swore to protect Lennard as her big brother and keep her happy. Relationships Lennard Forde Ricalna's little sister who he would do anything to protect after they were abandoned. When he didn't return from the mission into Eden, he was presumed among the dead as the rest of his squad had been wiped out. Lennard grew up bitter and angry over losing her brother, fuelling her to join COSMOS. During an attack on Eden, Lennard and Ricalna meet but she fails to recognise her big brother and shoots him. Ricalna still cares deeply about her. Graham Gregson Graham took Lennard and Ricalna in when they were orphans. Ricalna looked up to Graham and thought of him as a father. Graham sent him into Eden with his squad under a false mission, telling him to aim for the Central CPU. He was actually planning for Ricalna or any other member of the squad to be recruited by Heaven's Tower so they would become a Mother Keeper and create a chance for COSMOS to attack with ease. As a keeper, Ricalna starts to doubt Graham, realising how little he knows about him and how he doesn't even know why Graham despises Eden so much. When he finally meets up with Graham again, he doesn't trust the answers Graham gives him to any of his questions and voices that he doesn't see why they need to have a violent rebellion, causing Graham to yell at him. His doubts continue to get worse as Graham's actions become more and more questionable. Turkes Verafoult Turkes and Ricalna met during one of Chaos Tide's attacks on Eden when Ricalna saw him explode a small area in Eden before beheading a child Ricalna had been talking to. Turkes noticed that Ricalna was also a cyborg and the same model as him and became interested in him, though Ricalna didn't appreciate Turkes's attention. When they're not fighting, Ricalna will almost get along with Turkes and talk to him calmly, and Turkes will give him information about what is going on in the slums. Ricalna still doesn't like Turkes much and is willing to fight him to the death. Zelik Lindemann Zelik is very fond of Ricalna, having watched him grow up. Ricalna mentions that he likes him but is also very scared of what Zelik is capable of when people break the rules of the Cocytus. Ricalna made a deal with him to not kill him if he let Syal go. Zelik is well aware of Graham's plans and knew that he was going to having Ricalna or a member of Ricalna's squad turned into a Mother Keeper. Syal Fineded Syal and Ricalna are both Mother Keepers working in Heaven's Tower. Ricalna grew attached to Syal as she reminded him of Lennard and they became friends. Ricalna saved her from Zelik when she broke the rules of the Cocytus, helped her to talk about her past and take the first steps towards moving on. Lint Kaiser Ricalna and Lint don't get along as Lint sees no reason to trust Ricalna. He believes Ricalna is still trying to help COSMOS and the two tend to argue. Jim Cleeas Jim was the one who made Ricalna into a cyborg. She doesn't care much for him but appreciates how he helped Syal so is willing to trust him more. Quotes Trivia * As a human, Ricalna held some similarities in appearance to Silas Andovaldo. * In one piece of art by Sorano Kaili, it suggests Ricalna runs on Windows. Category:Characters Category:Slums Category:Mother Keepers